Second Chances
by XxYourXxFavoriteXxBrunetteXx
Summary: - ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, OC/?PAIRING, CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE TO HISTORY - Emmaleigh Benson is 25 and she's spent the better part of those 25 years wanting one thing and one thing only.. To confront her birth mother Carly Corinthos Jacks and prove just how much she didn't need her in her life. When she arrives in Port Charles, fully intent on doing that, she might just change her mind
1. Chapter 1

HUSH HUSH

AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE GENERAL HOSPITAL FANFIC

* Lyrics by Pistol Annies, GH and it's characters are owned by ABC, and the twists in the show's history, and my original characters belong to me.*

_My brother got out of rehab  
Right around Christmas time  
Mama made a turkey  
Daddy was worried he was gonna have to break up a fight_

Everybody was walking on eggshells  
Drinking eggnog instead of beer  
We were holdin' our tongues, scratchin' our heads  
Wonderin' how the hell we got here

Hush, hush, don't you dare say a word  
Hush, hush, don't you know the truth hurts  
Hush, hush, when push comes to shove it's best to keep it hush, hush.

We were sitting around the dinner table  
And we were eating our pumpkin pie  
While the sugar-coated pretty little secret was eating everybody alive

Well daddy's reading propaganda  
And he's talking 'bout the end of days  
Well cheers to the vodka mama's been sneakin'  
Let's all gather 'round and pray.

Hush, hush, don't you dare say a word  
Hush, hush, don't you know the truth hurts  
Hush, hush, when push comes to shove it's best to keep it hush, hush.

So I snuck behind the red barn  
And I took myself a toke  
Since everybody here hates everybody here  
Hell I might as well be the joke

I'm gonna dance up on the table  
Singing "This Little Light of Mine"  
God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me  
If I don't, by God, let it shine

Hush, hush, don't you dare say a word  
Hush, hush, don't you know the truth hurts  
Hush, hush, when push comes to shove it's best to keep it hush, hush.

Hide your tattoo, put on your Sunday best,  
Pretend you're not a mess, be the happy family in the front pew

Hush, hush, don't you dare say a word  
Hush, hush, don't you know the truth hurts  
Hush, hush, when push comes to shove it's best to keep it hush, hush.  
[x2]

Best to keep it hush, hush. 

_CHANGES I'VE MADE:_

_CARLY GAVE A DAUGHTER UP FOR ADOPTION SHORTLY BEFORE ARRIVING IN PORT CHARLES. SHE NEVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THE GIRL AND SHE NEVER TRIED LOOKING FOR HER, THOUGH SHE REALLY WANTED TO._

_DISREGARD THE TMK STORYLINE. GIVES ME MORE POTENTIALS IN THE PAIRINGS DEPARTMENT. PLUS, TO BE HONEST, IT SUCKED BALLS._

_OTHER CHANGES WILL BE EXPLAINED IN AUTHORS NOTES AS I MAKE 'EM. _

_I WAS JUST WATCHING CLIPS OF CARLY'S FEUD WITH BOBBIE AND THOUGHT, 'YEAH, IT'D BE AWESOME IF SHE SAW HOW HER MOM FELT WHEN SHE SHOWED UP IN TOWN.'_

_DOESN'T HELP THAT I WAS LISTENING TO THIS DAMN PISTOL ANNIES SONG HUSH HUSH AND FUNNY SCENARIOS STARTED TO TAKE SHAPE IN MY MIND._

She only had one goal in mind when she set out for Port Charles, New York.. Find and confront her birth mother, a woman named Caroline Benson (Roberts), who'd given her up for adoption as a teenager.

She just wanted her to see that she didn't need or want a family, least of all a mother who didn't want her in the first place.

She had no intention of staying, she held no delusions of acceptance, and wanted nor needed any love or pity from her birth mother.

She had no idea that she'd indeed not only wind up staying, but finding the one thing she had no idea she ever needed or wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

HUSH HUSH

_So I snuck behind the red barn_  
_And I took myself a toke_  
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_  
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_  
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_  
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_  
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

Emmaleigh looked around the small town, smirking as she raked a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. In her hand, she held a photograph. This photograph had been her motivator for the better part of 25 years and now, here she stood in Port Charles, New York.

"Thank God I'm leaving after this is over with." she muttered to herself as she stepped into the busy and noisy cheerfully decorated diner and took a seat at the counter. "Coffee."

"Black or cream"

"Black, please?" Emmaleigh said as she scanned the other patrons of the diner, wondering what their own live stories were.

_'Probably all shiny and happy, that picture perfect home life' _she mused bitterly as the coffee was placed steaming in front of her. She took a few sips, and the flyer that read Nurses Ball caught her eye. "It's probably boring as hell." she muttered dismissively, and reminded herself solemnly that once she'd done what she came to do, she was done with this town.

No sense in staying where she most likely wouldn't be wanted, right?

She finished off her coffee and paid the man at the counter, and grabbing a local newspaper, she made her way out onto the sidewalk. Now to find means of employment. A smirk filled her face when she realized that her mother's hotel was hiring.

"You owe me this much, mother dear." she muttered quietly, as she walked purposefully towards the smaller section of the downtown area of Port Charles, and to the hotel. Once she was there, she filled out her application and handed it dutifully back to the woman that stood at the check in desk.

"Make sure Carly Corinthos Jacks looks at that, please?" Emmaleigh asked, a grim smirk in place as the woman gave it the once over and asked, " Is there any reason why?"

"She'll know why."

As soon as Emmaleigh left, she walked down to the Floating Rib, this small hole in the wall dive bar, and slid onto a barstool, ordered a shot.

Mack eyed her and then said "I'm gonna need some id."

For some reason, her attitude, her looks, particularly her nose and eyes reminded him of a younger Carly. He almost had to blink just to make sure it weren't.

She slid her id across the counter, and as he slid it back, he asked, "Have you been here before?"

"Me? No sir. Just passing through. Visiting family, actually."

Mack started to ask, but for some reason, he decided against.

Meanwhile, Carly sat at her desk in her office at the Metro Court, staring in shock at the job application. She paged her desk manager, Jean, the lady who'd given her the application in and said "She told you to do what with this?"

"Just to make absolutely sure you saw it."

"Okay. And that's all she said?" Carly asked, getting a sick feeling in her stomach, but even more so, all of her old feelings of hurt, bitterness and regret were re-surfacing.

She hadn't wanted to give her first child up for adoption.. But she'd been too young then to raise her, and she wanted to get past the thing she'd done with Carly, her former best friend's father.

Her daughter, had she kept her, would have been another reminder of Carly's inability to care about anyone but herself at the time.

She'd occupied thoughts of trying to find Emmaleigh, even contacted the adoption agency once about 2 years ago, and found out her name, gotten a picture of her.

But she'd gotten scared that she might ruin Emmaleigh's life by reaching out.

"This cannot be good. I'm starting to understand how Bobbie must have felt when I showed up here, bitter and looking for her."

She called the cell phone number on the application, and made a snap decision. She'd hire her own daughter. Maybe Emmaleigh just wanted to meet her, and this was the only way she knew how to go about doing that.

Emmaleigh heard her cell phone ringing, and she picked it up, answering, "Hello?"

"How soon can you start work, Ms. Benson?"

"Tomorrow, if you need me." Emmaleigh said as a smug smirk filled her face and she waved over the bartender, ordering another round of tequila, slamming it back.

"Tomorrow works great actually." Carly said nervously. She heard the noises one would associate with The Floating Rib in the background, and she made a mental note to call Mack later, explain the situation as it was, keep her daughter from driving drunk or leaving with someone, making one of her past mistakes, before she could explain why she'd had to give her up for adoption.

And then she made the call she was dreading. First to Michael and then to Morgan. Both of them were shocked, and within ten minutes, her mother, both of her sons and her daughter Josslyn were listening as she explained why she'd given up Emmaleigh for adoption before she came to Port Charles.

Bobbie sighed and then said " It's tough. We'll get through this as a family... Are you at least going to try and reach out to her, explain what happened?"

"Mom.. did it do any good when you tried that?"

"No, but.. At least I did try."

Michael sat back quietly, absorbing the news. So he had an older sister.. All this time.. And not once did his mother mention it..

He wasn't sure whether to be hurt or angry, or just neutral.

But now, apparently, she was in Port Charles.

And as her brother, he wanted to find her, go to her and reach out. But he didn't know if it'd make a bad situation worse, or if it'd help if he did this..

Everyone was literally walking on eggshells. Morgan was excited, but he was also worried.


	3. Chapter 3

HUSH HUSH

_So I snuck behind the red barn_  
_And I took myself a toke_  
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_  
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_  
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_  
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_  
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

_(Yay! I'm glad you guys like the story so far.. I'm thinking of making it a part of the Her Story thing, so baring that in mind, Logan's not a pairing option.. However, Diego and Johnny are, because remember, it's AU and Diego didn't die, nor is Johnny in prison.. Just tell me who you think she'd go best with, because I'm really, really curious.)_

She'd just started towards the door when Mack hung up with Carly. He groaned and then muttered, "This is going to go well." as he stopped her and waited on her to turn around.

"Do you need a cab?"

Emmaleigh studied the older man who looked at her currently with concern. "I walked."

"From where? This isn't just some small town, Ms. Benson, and I have a daughter about your age, I wouldn't let her just walk out into the night drunk."

Emmaleigh smiled and said "Trust me. The idiot who messes with me is asking for what I do to them, sir. This might not be a small town, but I'm not your average girl, either." as she slurred a few words, leaned heavily on the doorframe of the exit door, trying to focus.

"Just let me call you a cab." Mack started, knowing that ultimately, if he wanted to be sure she made it back to wherever she'd come from unharmed and in one piece, he'd have to drive her.

The voice spoke up from behind him, and he rolled his eyes at recognition. "I'll drive her." Johnny said as he shot the strawberry blonde a smirk.

"You? Right, stud... You drank twice as much as me tonight. I'd rather chance my own two feet." Emmaleigh stubbornly insisted and Johnny smirked then said "Really? And that's why you're about to fall face first on the floor, huh?" his own words slurring heavily.

Emmaleigh looked from man to man, sizing them up. Finally, she sighed and said "Fine, call me a cab. I don't want to cause a scene."

Mack went to call her a cab and Johnny pouted at her and then said "Afraid of me?"

Emmaleigh bit back a laugh and then said "Nope.. Afraid of what I might do right now." bluntly, as she thanked Mack for calling the cab and bounced haphazardly out the door, tossing the dark haired male a wink over her left shoulder on her way out.

As soon as she was out the door, Mack fixed his eyes on Johnny and said solemnly, "You do realize she's Carly's daughter.. Right?"

Johnny spat his scotch out and almost choked and then asked, "Wait... How?"

"Apparently, Carly failed to mention that when she was a teenager, before she came to Port Charles, she gave a daughter up for adoption."

"Does she know?"

Mack chuckled and said "Apparently so.. The first thing she did today, according to the phone call I just got from a very concerned Carly, was that she applied to work at the Metro Court. And asked the lady at the desk to make sure Carly personally saw her application."

Johnny raked his fingers through his hair as he thought about what he'd just learned. His gaze turned to Mack and he asked, "You don't think she's here to do what Carly did to her mom.. Do you?"

Mack shrugged. Emmaleigh really hadn't spoken much about her intentions in town when she'd been sitting at the bar. No, she'd told him everything else about her, but not that. Not enough for him to know if she meant to completely destroy her mother, as Carly herself set out to do to Bobbie when she arrived in town years ago.

"25 years is a long time for someone to hold a grudge, Johnny.. This could go either way. Now get out. Bar's closed." Mack said as he started getting ready to close down the bar.

Emmaleigh stumbled down the sidewalk, having gotten tired of waiting on the cab outside, and feeling bad for making a scene in the bar, and the headlights cut through the night from behind her. She groaned as she stopped and turned, and saw that it was the guy from the bar earlier.

"Look, I'm not interested okay, so kindly fuck off? I'm only here to do one thing, then I'm gone.. hardly time to get to know someone."

"What you said back there.. What are you afraid you'll do if you're alone with me?" Johnny asked, smirking, his eyes glinting a golden brown and very full of curiousity.

"Trust me.. I know how I get, and the mistakes I make when I'm not thinking clearly. Not going to do it.. But let's just say I wouldn't kick you out of my bed. Now go."

"This is for your own good." Johnny muttered as he lifted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT I'M NOT TOO DRUNK TO WALK!" Emmaleigh screamed as she tried to kick free and jump down. But the man had strong arms and an even stronger grip.

Her nose filled with the scent of his cologne and she giggled and muttered drunkenly, "You smell pretty."

"You are drunk."

"No I'm not, I'm Emmaleigh."

_'Like mother, like daughter' _Johnny thought to himself as he chuckled lightly, and carried her back to his car, putting her into the passenger seat. "Where are you staying at?"

"The Cherry Moon"

"Hell no. Not that sleazy motel on the way out of town?" Johnny asked as Emmaleigh studied him, her shaggy bangs falling into her eyes as she bit her lower lip and then said "Well, excuse me, sir, but not all of us have money flying out our ass like you, with your Porsche."

Johnny laughed and raked his hand through his hair then thought to himself, _'this is not a good idea, john. this is a very bad idea, but... look at her...' _ before finally saying, "I'm takin you back to my penthouse. There is no way in hell I'm dropping you off at that motel."

"Oh no.. No sir. Stop this car now and let me out. I'm not that kind of girl, Mr. Big Shot." Emmaleigh said as Johnny chuckled and said "Relax.. You can take my bed, I'll take the couch."

Emmaleigh thought about it a moment.. He was right.. That motel was sleazy, and last night alone, she'd heard the couple in the room next to hers having sex at least four times, and one very violent argument down the hall farther. Then there was the creepy old man who hung out by the ice machine...

"Fine. But hands off the merchandise, understood? And don't get used to me, because as soon as I do what I'm here to do? I'm gone. Can you at least take me to get my clothes?"

"Sure." Johnny said as he got into the lane to turn into the motel's parking lot. He raised a brow at her when she reached over, turned the knob on his cd player's radio, and found a station playing Rehab by Amy Winehouse, singing along.

He gaped at her as he watched her quietly.

The song ended and he said "Wow.. You're good."

"Am not. And that won't get you in my panties, either."

"Do you just think every man on Earth only wants sex or something?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure at least 90 percent of them do. And I seem to have the shit luck of winding up with half of them. Then they get what they're after, and they're gone and after a while, it kind of gets old and boring."

Johnny nodded and watched her slide out of the passenger seat and run to the door of her motel room as he mentally kicked himself.

There was no way he needed to even be thinking this..

But he also wanted to prove her wrong, and prove to himself that he wasn't the guy everyone thought he was.. Even if nothing came of it in the end.

Emmaleigh shut the door to the hotel room firmly and got herself together. "If he keeps looking at me like that, I'll never be able to leave, and damn it, I don't want to stay. Not in the same town as her."

She threw her things in a bag, and then walked back out, firm in her resolve not to be stupid and let him or anyone else she might meet here, get under her skin.

Little did she realize that even as she thought this, that maybe, just maybe this time, the exact opposite was going to happen. As usual, Fate was hard at work, setting things right, changing futures, maybe even changing lives.

Maybe even her own life, though she had no clue what would happen next. All she did know was that tomorrow, she'd set her eyes on the birth mother that cared so little she just gave her up and never once tried to reach out and at least see if she were okay.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if she'd actually been adopted.. But she hadn't, and her life had been a complete and total train wreck in the making to this point.


	4. Chapter 4

HUSH HUSH

_So I snuck behind the red barn_  
_And I took myself a toke_  
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_  
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_  
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_  
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_  
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

_(**Yay! I'm glad you guys like the story so far.. I'm thinking of making it a part of the Her Story thing, so baring that in mind, Logan's not a pairing option.. However, Diego and Johnny are, because remember, it's AU and Diego didn't die, nor is Johnny in prison.. Just tell me who you think she'd go best with, because I'm really, really curious.**)_

She stirred on the rather large bed and sat up, stretching at the sound of her phone's alarm going insane next to her head. A glare was sent to Johnny, who stood over her, holding the phone with a hint of a mischevious smirk as it went off noisily.

"Do you just purposely try and irritate me?" Emmaleigh asked as she raked her hand through her strawberry blonde layers, watching him. In the dim light of the morning, she could tell that he was a good looking guy. Very good looking.. The kind of good looking that was considered toxic and dangerous by Emmaleigh, the kind of good looking that loved you and left you wanting more.

"Just a little, yeah." Johnny said with a chuckle as he tossed one of his button down shirts at her head then said "I made breakfast.. Well, tried to."

A brow quirked in his direction and her full lower lip passed between her teeth as she thought this over. Why had she come home with him from The Floating Rib the night before? Why had she even let her guard down enough to agree to it.

Then she recalled his stubborn and persistant arguments on the side of the road when he found her walking home from the bar, how he'd gotten out, picked her up like she weighed nothing, and carried her to his car.

The rest was a blur and she felt her stomach churning..

"We didn't, ya know.." Johnny said as he cleared his throat, ridding himself of the smalll pang of regret he felt at having said that.

And mentally, he kicked himself because he'd established already last night that this was a very very bad idea. But he was admittedly drawn to her. He just wasn't sure if it was misplaced feelings, or the fact that she didn't know what a good guy was, or whatever else it could be.

"Really? Good.. I mean no offense.. I'm not really good at my judgement." Emmaleigh admitted as she pulled on the shirt, her nose filling with his expensive cologne and her mind being caught off guard by the regret she felt at his having said that they hadn't slept together.

She barely knew him, she didn't intend on sticking around long enough to get to know him or anyone else for that matter.

"Let's go eat this breakfast you speak of." Emmaleigh joked as she smiled up at him and stood, stretching, digging her toes into the thick and expensive carpet.

She slunk past him and out into the main part of the penthouse, his eyes following her body as she did so. He licked his lips involuntarily, and then reminded himself why this was a bad idea.

His hand went to his hair and he shook his head, amused with himself at the moment. If he knew this were a bad idea, then why in the name of God was he even considering it?

He walked into the dining area, saw her already digging in to the food, relaxed, happy looking even. He sat and dug into the food himself then asked, "So.. What's got you in such a good mood today?"

"Nothing really.. Just something I've wanted to do for a while and today, I finally get to start towards doing it." Emmaleigh said through a mouth full of food as she looked at him. Could she trust him enough to tell him why she was even in Port Charles to begin with?

She wasn't completely sure, so for now, she left her answer vague. And she could tell he knew this, because he studied her a moment, quietly before shrugging.

"I gotta get going, actually. I start work today. Thanks for letting me stay here... I'll, umm.. I'll be around later." Emmaleigh muttered a few moments later, as she raked her hand through her hair, stood and put her plate into the sink.

Johnny watched her walking out. He knew beyond a doubt what she'd come back here to do, she didn't really have to say it. And he couldn't help but wonder what Carly's reaction to them, to Emmaleigh staying here was going to be.

After all, they were done.

"Want a ride?" he asked before he could stop himself before she disappeared down the hall towards the bedroom again.

"I... Yeah, sure." Emmaleigh said finally, not having the energy to really fight him on it. She couldn't help but get this odd feeling suddenly, and she shoved it down quickly.

No time for emotions. She had someone to confront. And it started today.


	5. Chapter 5

HUSH HUSH

_So I snuck behind the red barn_  
_And I took myself a toke_  
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_  
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_  
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_  
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_  
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

_(**Yay! I'm glad you guys like the story so far.. I'm thinking of making it a part of the Her Story thing, so baring that in mind, Logan's not a pairing option.. However, Diego and Johnny are, because remember, it's AU and Diego didn't die, nor is Johnny in prison.. Just tell me who you think she'd go best with, because I'm really, really curious.**)_

The ride to the Metro Court had been filled with mostly idle small talk. Johnny almost asked her at least three times what she was planning, but he held his tongue. He was sort of wondering why it mattered so much to him in all honesty, given that until last night, he hadn't known her.

Now suddenly, he was fixated on getting to know her, finding a way to make her stay. They pulled into the parking garage, and he got out, locking his car. "I gotta do something anyways, I'll walk ya in." Johnny insisted as Emmaleigh studied him a moment, then said "Okay, fine with me."

They walked into the lobby, and Carly looked up. All morning, she'd been looking at that door, waiting on Emmaleigh to walk through it. And she was now.. But not alone..

She was walking in with Johnny. Carly wasn't sure whether to be worried or happy or angry.. She immediately cornered Johnny and he shrugged and said "Yeah, well we're done.. You said it, remember.. Look.. Franco's on the loose, he just got spotted leaving Jason's apartment building. Wasn't about to let her come here on her own."

"Sure, Johnny. And this had nothing to do with me."

"Actually, Carly, it didn't. Not everything I do has to do with you." Johnny said calmly, in a quiet tone as he added, "If it helps.. I think she just wants to show you she turned out okay, doesn't need you in her life.. She's not here to destroy you like you did with Bobbie."

"I wasn't worried about that. I want to get to know her and I want her to know that if I had any other choice, I never would have given her up." Carly said angrily as she turned and walked away from him. She felt eyes on her, and when she looked around, she caught Emmaleigh watching them, an amused look on her face.

Her stomach twisted more. She'd done the same thing to Bobbie.

Was it about to come back and haunt her? She hoped not. She really wanted Emmaleigh to realize that she never would have gotten rid of her, if she'd been ready to handle raising a child. If she'd been better equipped to deal with the stigma of what happened to her that resulted in Emmaleigh's existance.

But she hadn't been then. Now, she was older, and she could seperate things and compartmentalize a lot better, for the most part.

She walked over to Emmaleigh and said with a smile, "I'll show you your desk." as she nodded for Emmaleigh to follow her.

Emmaleigh walked with her mother, mostly just watching her. She finally asked out of curiousity, "Do you know Johnny? I mean I just met him last night at the Floating Rib. Guy's fucking persistant."

Carly looked at her and then said with a slight smile, "We dated. But we're done now."

"Really? That man is sex on two legs.. If I weren't such a fuck up..."

"You're not a fuck up." Carly interjected before she could stop herself. The conversation was making her realize that she saw a lot of herself at her daughter's age in her daughter, and frankly, she was worried. She knew what she was capable of.. Was Emmaleigh capable of the same?

"You don't know me, Mrs. Jacks. Trust me, I am a fuck up. But I'm okay with it. I actually kinda like it." Emmaleigh said as she added, "But umm... Thanks, I think." while raking her hand through her hair, scowling when she realized it was falling down already.

"What do you mean by persistant." Carly asked, her own curiousity overwhelming her.. What had they done last night? Her mind was picturing all sorts of things, and she wasn't sure how she felt about any of them.

"He picked me up when I was walkin back to my motel room from the bar.. Then he insisted that I stay at his penthouse." Emmaleigh said as she asked, "That's not a problem, is it?"

Carly stiffened as she shook her head and turned the knob to the small office that would be Emmaleigh's. "Here is your office. If you need anything, or you just want to talk, my door's open." Carly said as she went out on a limb and added, "If I hadn't been stupid, I'd have a daughter about your age.. I had to give her up for adoption.. Didn't want to, but I had no other choice.. I wouldn't want her to feel alone in a new town.."

"Never had a mom growing up, so being alone's kind of the only way I work." Emmaleigh said back quietly, holding her mother's gaze as she sat down in the chair. When the door shut, Emmaleigh took a few deep breaths, reminded herself why she was here, why she could not go soft. She had to show this woman that she was okay without her in her life, that she could make it on her own, that she didn't need or want anyone in her life.

But when she said that, just now.. It sort of weakened Emmaleigh's resolve just a bit. She studied the flyer on the bulletin board advertising an upcoming Nurses Ball.. She was almost half tempted to go..

But she reminded herself again, she was here to do this then gone again.. She didn't have time to make friends or get to know anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

HUSH HUSH

_So I snuck behind the red barn_  
_And I took myself a toke_  
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_  
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_  
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_  
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_  
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

_(**Yay! I'm glad you guys like the story so far.. I'm thinking of making it a part of the Her Story thing, so baring that in mind, Logan's not a pairing option.. However, Diego and Johnny are, because remember, it's AU and Diego didn't die, nor is Johnny in prison.. Just tell me who you think she'd go best with, because I'm really, really curious.**)_

Michael wandered into the Metro Court, hoping to catch a glimpse of his older sister, who he'd yet to meet, because his mother specifically told them not to approach her first.

The strawberry blonde sat at a desk, her heels discarded on the floor by the chair, her legs inclined on the desk as she scribbled notes onto a piece of paper, and looked up a file on the computer, while talking on the phone.

Carly smiled and then nodding said "That would be Emmaleigh.. Your sister."

"I still don't see why you don't just take her to lunch, explain why you had to give her up, Mom.. I mean wouldn't it be better than sitting back, waiting on her to get revenge or something?"

"It would, but your grandma tried that with me when I showed up here too and it only made things worse, son." Carly insisted as she said "She came in with Johnny this morning. Not sure if I like that."

"As in Zacarra?" Michael asked in disbelief as he added, "Does he know who she is?"

"Yeah. Mack told him when the two of them were at the Floating Rib last night." Carly said as she watched Emmaleigh covertly, smiling a little to herself.

Maybe she could eventually heal the rift and Emmaleigh would become a part of the family she belonged with.

"So he knew and he still left with her?" Michael asked, angry for a moment, thinking Johnny might have done it to hurt his mom, or that he had alterior motives.

"Yeah.. But he said that he's not doing this to get back at me.. He was just helping her out." Carly quickly said as Michael sighed and then said quietly, "Someone should tell her about him.. I don't really like the whole idea of Johnny sniffing around.."

Carly sighed and then said "I warned her about his mob ties, she didn't seem concerned.. Said something to the effect of she wasn't intent on settling down and having a dozen babies with him, so it didn't matter. Then she thanked me for my concern and practically ran out of my office like she felt guilty or something." Carly admitted as she asked, "So, did you get Morgan to come with you?"

"He's picking up Josslyn, remember?"

"Yeah.. But they're coming here right? You told him not to go straight back home.."

"Yeah. He's excited.. So is Jossy.. She thinks she'll have a big sister to play with now.. I'm hoping this all works out for everyone and it's not messy." Carly said as Michael nodded and said "Me too.. I mean I know from what you and grandma told me about you showing up how that went.. I just don't want everyone I care about fighting."

"Me either."

Emmaleigh's eyes caught sight of the clock and she sent a quick text to Johnny, asking if he were going to meet her for drinks and maybe one of those delicious burgers at the Floating Rib. While she waited on a response, she filed her nails and thought about the conversation earlier between herself and her mother.

The words she'd said about having to give her up,and the sage advice she'd given her about Johnny. Emmaleigh hated to admit it, but somehow, Johnny was a danger to her.. She could fall if she let herself, and she'd wind up staying and probably getting her heart broken.

Carly groaned as she saw the doors to the lobby open and then saw Jason walking in, looking around at about the same time as Jacks showed up, Brenda in tow.

"Naturally, they'd both come at the same time.. But Jax bringing Brenda with him pisses me off." Carly said as Michael sighed and then went to speak to Jason for a few minutes, so he wouldn't have to hear or see the inevitable catfight.

Carly explained the situation to Jax and he asked her, "And you never once told me this?" as Carly looked at him and tried to think of a reason to explain why.

"Well, she never responded to the letter I sent. It came back marked return to Sender. Besides, it hurt to talk about. Why in the hell did you bring her with you?"

"Because, Carly, she and I are getting married. And like it or not, she will be a part of our lives." Jax said as he watched the strawberry blonde he now knew was Carly's daughter walking past, before asking, "Any idea why she's here?"

"No, but I'm hoping that we can heal the rift I caused. It hurts me to know that I put her through so much just because I thought I was making the best decision."

Jax nodded and then said quietly, "You had no way of knowing."

"I could have at least tried to raise her, Jax. You have no idea how much that's haunted me." carly said as they talked a bit longer, Jax eventually leaving with Brenda, shocked by the news he'd just gotten, hurt that Carly hadn't told him that, but not surprised. She'd been good at keeping things from him.

Emmaleigh stood and walked out of her office right as Michael nodded to Jason and nudged him. "That's her?"

"Yeah, that's Emmaleigh."

"I'm getting the feelign that like your mother, she's going to be a hand full."

"And you wouldn't be wrong, either, Jason.. Guess who bought her to work today?"

"Who?"

"Johnny.. And mom's head just about exploded when it happened."

Jason groaned and then asked, "Do you think she'll wind up staying?"

"I hope so.. From what mom's been telling me about her,she's had a really really tough life." Michael said as Jason nodded and then walked over to Carly to talk to her as Emmaleigh walked out of the hotel's lobby.

Emmaleigh spotted Johnny and smirking said "And there you are."

"I got your text. How'd today go?"

"It went.. It was boring and long, quite irritating but it went." Emmaleigh said as she mentally made up her mind.. She'd tell him why she was here and why she couldn't possibly stay..

That way, he couldn't hurt her.

"We need to talk." Johnny said calmly as they walked into the Floating Rib moments later, and sat at a tall table. He ordered two beers and then two burgers,and then he looked at her and said "I know why you're here."

Emmaleigh blinked and then asked, "How?"

"Your mom called the bar last night."

"You mean Carly."

"She is your mother."

"Her name is Carly. A mother doesn't just throw their damn kid away, Johnny." Emmaleigh said calmly as she sipped her beer, held his gaze.

Johnny sighed and then said "And I'm imagining she subtly tried to warn you away from me today somehow.. Am I right?"

"Does it matter? I'm not staying long enough to get involved."

"You say that now, but I have other ideas." JOhnny admitted as he looked at her and watched her blinking, then thinking and sipping her drink quietly.

"Johnny... Look... I don't do this whole one guy one girl thing.. I mean love.. It fucks people up. It hurts. And I'm sick of being hurt."

"Will friends be okay?" Johnny asked, not sure why he wasn't just taking what she said, leaving it alone. Why was he insisting on arguing her over this?

"Yeah. I like that." Emmaleigh said as she raked her hand through her hair and then said "There are very good reasons why I cannot even think of staying.. Or being involved with you.. See, you're this nice guy and so far, you've been honest with me.. And I know that sooner or later, everything would go to hell."

Johnny nodded. It was understandable. But at the same time, he found himself hoping he could change her mind somehow. Show her what real love felt like.

The thought crossed his mind before he could stop it, shocking him.

"Earth to Johnny.."

"Huh?"

"You wanna play me in darts?" Emmaleigh asked as Johnny nodded, grateful for the distraction from his mind.

Franco sat nearby, pretending to be engrossed in a newspaper, face hidden, shocked and happy.. Had he just heard right? Carly had a daughter she'd told noone about?

This could come in handy when he made them all pay for the way he'd been cast out as a child. And soon, they would all pay. Each person he was targeting had a tie to his biological family and he wanted to hurt them all.

Now, he had yet another way to make Carly pay for her undying loyalty to his asshole brother Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

HUSH HUSH

_So I snuck behind the red barn_  
_And I took myself a toke_  
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_  
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_  
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_  
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_  
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

_(**Yay! I'm glad you guys like the story so far.. I'm thinking of making it a part of the Her Story thing, so baring that in mind, Logan's not a pairing option.. However, Diego and Johnny are, because remember, it's AU and Diego didn't die, nor is Johnny in prison.. Just tell me who you think she'd go best with, because I'm really, really curious.**)_

Emmaleigh had only just sat down at her desk in her office at the Metro Court and this man walked in, dressed like well.. A homeless person.

She looked around cautiously, and then walked towards the man, knowing how he must feel, having been in his shoes herself a time or two before. She pulled the chair out at the table he was sitting at, muttering to himself distractedly, and cleared her throat.

"Be back around lunch. I'll get you a key or something.. You could use some sleep, you look like death warmed over." the blonde said to Franco before getting up, pushing the chair back under the table, and walking away.

Clearly nobody told her about him, told her what to look out for.. His mind spun with the way she'd looked at him like she knew how he must feel, or at least given his appearance of a homeless man. Standing, he caught up to her and then said quietly, calmly, "You just saved your own life." before walking out and back into the alley.

So he'd have to alter his plan where revenge on Carly was concerned, but the girl.. He just couldn't see himself doing anything to her..

He'd been watching her, as well as a few other girls connected with the families he seeked revenge from this time around, and like one other of those girls, (hopefully all), he'd be able to spare her. But how could he do that AND get her from Johnny 's clutches?

He knew she was living with the guy, currently. It disgusted him, but he couldn't really do anything about it currently.

As soon as the man spoke those words to Emmaleigh, she had this odd chill pass through her body, making her shiver a little, wrap her cardigan around her petite frame just a little bit. She raked a hand through her long hair and muttered to herself, "That was weird, what'd he mean by that?"

She walked back into her office, sliding into her desk and discarding her stilettos again, to rest her feet. With a light laugh, she read the text Johnny just sent her during a 'meeting'.

"Try not to go Al Pacino on him, babe." she texted back jokingly, as she bit her lower lip.. These past few weeks here, she'd gotten close to Johnny, and she was going to miss him when she inevitably had to leave.

She was also finding out this whole other side of her birth mother, a woman who'd given her up, and lately, she'd began to question whether Carly actually deserved the revenge that Emmaleigh had in mind at the beginning.

"Damn it."

She grumbled as she stopped her train of thought and made a firm resolve to stop letting people get to her.

Carly happened to be walking out of the buffet area, when she saw Franco stop Emmaleigh.. she watched as he said something to Emmaleigh then walk off. This was weighing on her mind, and she was scared to death right now.

Was Emmaleigh working with him or something? Or did he just stop her? Did he know somehow Emmaleigh was her daughter? He had made a new threat recently about her past and her mistakes and how they'd wind up being her undoing..

Had he meant to hurt Emmaleigh in some way, to hurt her?

She found herself standing outside Emmaleigh's office, hand on the knob. She took a deep breath and went inside, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"We need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"That man who just stopped you.. What'd he say to you?"

"Just some jibberish about how I just saved my own life.. He's a screwball. Poor guy, I mean I know how it's gotta feel though, being homeless, not knowing where your next meal is coming from.. I mean I had it just as rough growing up.."

Carly winced and watched as Emmaleigh's face twisted into a mask of mild amusement.

"What?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Jacks." Emmaleigh said as she got back to work, thinking that'd be it, she'd look up and her mother would be gone as per usual.

"There's something I need to tell you.."

"What's that?" Emmaleigh asked, stopping her work to look up, watching the woman as she paced on the other side of the desk.

"That man.. He's not homeless, and he's a psycho." Carly began as Emmaleigh snorted in laughter then said "Okay then.."

"No, I'm being serious.. And I want you to promise me that you won't talk to him or tell him anything about yourself, your life."

Emmaleigh raised a brow then said calmly, "Not that it's any of your concern, but I'm not the kind of girl who goes around spilling my life story."

"It is my business, actually."

"How so?"

"You are my daughter."

Emmaleigh blinked, as she looked at her, then laughed, stopping abruptly. "Really.. you're going there? Trust me, mother.. I'd think you made it quite plain how you felt about me when you gave me up."

"You don't know a damn thing you're talking about, actually." Carly said as her temper flared a little, then she sighed, remembering that fighting wasn't going to get her anywhere, not as stubborn as Emmaleigh was.

It hadn't with Bobbie when she'd shown up in town years ago, either. In the end, Carly had still done exactly what she set out to do.

And nearly lost her mother, her family in the process.

But she was a lot stronger than her mother, and she'd gotten it into her head that somehow, this was going to work out for the better.

"Oh I don't? Well then, why not explain it to me, because believe me, I'm dying to hear your million excuses, mother." Emmaleigh said as her own temper flared a little bit.

"I won't make any. You were the product of a rape. At the time, I thought that if I cut all ties to that time in my life, it'd take the pain and the dirty feeling away.. It wasn't until you were probably four that I realized what a mistake I made.. And when I did try to find you, the agency discouraged it, saying that you'd suffer, or be confused."

"Sure."

"I'm not lying."

"And I don't really care, to be completely honest. The point is, mother.. You walked away.. Just like everyone else does, god damn it. And after a while? You stop letting it bug you. Look, since you want to do this, Carly, I will.. I'm fine without you in my life. When I was little, and the nuns at the home told me why I was given up, it hurt."

Carly realized then that her daughter had probably been lied to, on top of everything else she'd went through and took a deep breath before asking, "What'd they tell you?"

"That you didn't love or want me, and I was the result of a sinful act that occured between two teenagers. That you were giving me away because you weren't adult enough to handle the consequences of the mess you made."

"Oh really.. "

"Yes, really. I can't see why they'd lie to me, to be honest." Emmaleigh countered, challenging smirk in place.

Carly sat down and said firmly, "Those women did lie. Because it was a rape. And the man was an adult. I never wanted it to happen, and all I could think of when I found out about you, being pregnant with you was how it would affect both of us.. I was too damn young to raise you. And if I'd tried.."

"Well we'll never know, now will we? Because I only came back to satisfy my own curiousity about you. And to convince myself that I could cut all ties to my own past.. I have plans, mother."

Carly looked at her, studying her intently, then asked quietly, "What are those plans?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I do know they do not include letting myself ever be hurt again. By you or Johnny or anyone who might."

She stood, grabbed her cardigan and then said "Seeing as I've said all I need to say, there's really no sense in my staying." as she started out the office door, only to have her mother put a hand on the door knob and shake her head.

"You talked, now it's my turn, Emmaleigh."

"Fine."

"First of all, I actually want to get to know you, I want to work through this.. And secondly, I don't know if you even realize this.. But Johnny seems to be falling for you and though he doesn't say it, I know deep down, it'll kill him if you leave.. You have a family here. We want you to stay."

"Who's we?"

"Your brothers and your sister, your grandmother."

Emmaleigh studied her warily and then thought it over a moment.. She'd already said everything she planned to say when she finally confronted her mother, but what if her mother weren't lying?

Her mind and her heart were at war right now, the walls were closing in, she needed to get out of here, go and think somewhere. About everything.

"I've got to get out of here.. I need to think, I can't do that with people around me." Emmaleigh said as she walked out of the office and got into her car, sitting there for a moment before she cranked it up, drove to Vista Point and sat on the hood drinking a bottle of vodka she kept in the back seat for nights at The Floating Rib.

Was anything her mother said true? Why did the nuns at the home tell her otherwise? And more importantly, why did she get a sick feeling every single time she even considered leaving Johnny.

Suffice to say, when she finally felt clear headed enough to walk back to Johnny's penthouse, leaving her car to come and pick it up in the morning, she was still as confused as she'd been earlier and she didn't like it one little bit.

Johnny tried for the 8th time to call Emmaleigh, and then he finally called Carly. Once she told him what'd happened today, Johnny groaned and grabbed his keys.. Maybe she hadn't left town yet.

He drove for a while, thinking mostly, preoccupied with everything Carly told him, and wondering why one girl mattered so damn much, given the little he did know about her.

By the time he got to the bridge, and his headlights picked up a stumbling female form just ahead of him, he'd pretty much came to the general conclusion that like it or not, Emmaleigh Benson was under his skin..

And no matter what Carly might say or do to try and stop him, he was going to make her see that love wasn't all about pain and hurt, anger.

Emmaleigh walked along the edge of the bridge, swaying side to side, her shoes in one hand as she thought about everything that'd happened today, tried to decide what she was going to do now..

And then the shouting cut through the night, and she was turned around to face Johnny, who stood there, eyeing her with a raised brow.

"Okay, let's get you in the car, out of this rain..."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Give me reasons to fall in love with you, damn it, I don't want to get hurt." Emmaleigh said as she backed up.

Johnny groaned and then realized that the rather large bottle in her other hand was currently empty.. So she'd been drinking, and tr ying to think, apparently.

"C'mon.. we'll talk when we get back to my house."

Emmaleigh shook her head, and then Johnny picked her up over his shoulder, carrying her to his car, sitting her in the passenger seat.

"Why do you .. insist on doing this.. every single fucking time I tell you I'm better off alone?"

"Because, Emmaleigh, you're not."

"I am. Everyone leaves. Everyone forgets and it fucking hurts." Emmaleigh argued back drunkenly, her tongue heavy in her mouth as she leaned back against the seat, squeezing her eyes shut.

Johnny grumbled to himself and then muttering "Fuck it." he leaned across the seat and pulled her against him, his lips crashing against her lips hungrily, his tongue parting her lips, tangling with hers.

Emmaleigh wanted to keep it from happening, but instead, she gave in, stopped fighting him. When the kiss broke, she sighed and then said quietly, "If I said I'd stay.."

"I think you should. I mean you have family.. And, I'm not much but.."

"Do not make me regret this, Zacarra."

"Just give this a chance.. Not for me.. For you.. I mean your mom really wants to get to know you.. And you have brothers and a sister.. Family.. Haven't you ever wondered what any of that feels like?"

"In some ways, yes. Okay, fine.. But I'm also doing this.. "

"Why?"

"For you, because you need me. Face it, Zacarra, nobody else will put up with your shenanigans like I do." Emmaleigh managed a lazy smile as she leaned across and kissed his cheek and muttered, "Thanks for being such a good guy... I know I'm a pain in the ass."

"Trust me.. Dealt with much worse." Johnny joked as he mentally cheered. She'd agreed to stay, and if he could help it, he was going to make sure she didn't regret it.

And she was right.. He did need her. He couldn't understand or explain why, but he did.

The words from the man earlier chose that moment to come back and Emmaleigh found herself telling Johnny about the bizarre encounter.

"Whoa.. You saw him.. In the Metro Court.."

"Mhmm.."

"Next time you see him, call me, got it?" Johnny said firmly, as he looked at her and then said "I know you think you can handle everything but.. This guy? He's a whole other level of insane,and I'm not about to let anything happen to you."

Emmaleigh nodded, panic setting in a bit.. Two warnings about the strange man in one day. It was beginning to scare her a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

HUSH HUSH

_So I snuck behind the red barn_  
_And I took myself a toke_  
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_  
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_  
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_  
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_  
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

_(**Yay! I'm glad you guys like the story so far.. I'm thinking of making it a part of the Her Story thing, so baring that in mind, Logan's not a pairing option.. However, Diego and Johnny are, because remember, it's AU and Diego didn't die, nor is Johnny in prison.. Just tell me who you think she'd go best with, because I'm really, really curious.**)_

"Ughh, I feel like death." Emmaleigh muttered as she slunk into the kitchen and practically fell dramatically across a chair, shades on, wearing one of Johnny's button down shirts, no pajama bottoms. It wasn't until she heard the feminine throat clearing, that she realized that they were not alone in the apartment.

Carly watched her daughter, not even sure how to process everything that happened the day before, but she started off decently, holding out tylenols, and asking Emmaleigh to point to which bottle was her undoing the night before.

Emmaleigh pointed to the green apple flavored vodka, and Carly couldn't help but laugh a little as she said "Same one I go with."

"And? Johnny, babe.. Why is she here?" Emmaleigh asked as she raked her hand through her hair, and looked at Johnny who sighed and said "You two need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to her."

"But I have things to say to you, Emmaleigh. And sooner or later, whether you like it or not, we're going to talk." Carly said as she sat down and then asked, "How'd you get a black eye?"

"Got into a fight at The Floating Rib before I managed to go to Vista Point. Apparently, it's not kosher to grab a married guy's ass, when his wife's sitting at the same damn table.. No telling what else I did last night. God.. My hair hurts today."

Carly laughed to herself inwardly, and then said quietly, "I know you're upset, and you want nothing to do with me.. But you have to listen to me, because there are two sides to every story. And you haven't even heard mine."

"And I don't want to. Look, I said I'd stay, I told Johnny I'd stay, for him, for my grandmother, for my sister and my brothers, but I want nothing to do with you. Because you were the first of many to just wash your hands of me and walk away. I'm not gonna cause you any trouble, Mother, but you can do your thing, I'll do mine. For now, that's all I'm going to promise."

Carly studied her a moment, as Johnny peeked in to make sure that one female wasn't choking the other. He knew that this was a less than ideal situation, but he knew that he had to try something, or Emmaleigh wouldn't ever get past being abandoned by her mother, or the overall recurring theme of abandonment in her life. He'd seen what it'd done to his own mother, Claudia, and he'd spent over half his life thinking her as sister and not a mother.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, eventually we'll be fine." Carly said confidently, as she asked quietly, "At least she's willing to stay. That's a start, right?"

"I suppose so." Emmaleigh said as she looked at Johnny, managed a smile as she grimaced and said "I'm never getting that loaded again."

Johnny chuckled and then said "You can rest today. Right, Carly?" as he looked at Carly, waiting on an answer.

Carly gave him a raised brow, but then said finally, "Sure. I'm not sure how to feel about this, you two, in all honesty."

"Well get used to it, Mother." Emmaleigh said as she smiled, leaned against Johnny who stood behind her, of course, just rattling her mother a little, knowing by now that Carly and Johnny had a past of sorts.

Carly said her goodbyes then walked out of the apartment as she took a deep breath. Maybe if she just kept trying, she'd finally get through to Emmaleigh before it was too damn late. This was a start.

Now, she just had to figure out how to get used to Johnny in her daughter's life. She knew the danger in his life, and she just wasn't sure if she was okay with her daughter being a part of it.

But she was already seeing that her daughter was cut from almost the same cloth as her.

And she wasn't too sure if this was going to be a good thing, or a bad one.


	9. Chapter 9

HUSH HUSH

_So I snuck behind the red barn_  
_And I took myself a toke_  
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_  
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_  
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_  
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_  
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

_(**Yay! I'm glad you guys like the story so far.. I'm thinking of making it a part of the Her Story thing, so baring that in mind, Logan's not a pairing option.. However, Diego and Johnny are, because remember, it's AU and Diego didn't die, nor is Johnny in prison.. Just tell me who you think she'd go best with, because I'm really, really curious.**)_

"So you're just going to let her keep staying with her, Mom?" Morgan Corinthos asked, as Michael gave him a warning look. Michael didn't like it either, but Morgan didn't understand why their mother was just lying down, it seemed like, being a parent from the sidelines, when she was far more involved in their own lives.

"Yes, Morgan. But there is a good reason I am, son."

"Oh really? Because you're more into interfering, mom. This isn't like you, and I don't like it. You should be interfering in this, not just standing back and letting it happen!" Morgan argued heatedly, as he looked at his mother and then said "Sorry, it's just... I don't get why you're not over there demanding she move here."

"Believe me, Mom would like to... But, the situation's complicated, Morgan." Michael said calmly as he looked at his younger brother and then mouthed, "It's a repeat of the same situation with Mom and Grandma Bobbie."

"Oh." Morgan mouthed back as they asked, "So, when is she going to come over or something?"

Carly sighed and said quietly, "She might not have anything to do with any of us, you guys. She's still trying to figure out what she feels about me actually being in her life. There's a lot of anger and bitterness there, and I completely understand that. And as for the Johnny thing, I'm not entirely against the two of them.."

"But he dated you, Mom, isn't that weird?" Morgan asked before he could stop himself, glaring as Michael kicked him in the shins under the table. This was their usual weekend dinner with their mother, and since he'd heard he had a sister who was older, he'd sort of held out hope that she'd show up and interact with them.

"It is, but he just looks different.. And I suspect if he weren't calming her down, if he weren't trying to be in her life, she'd be wreaking havoc on mine. It's not so much that I'd blame her, or hate her for it, I just don't want what happened with me and my own mother, to happen again with my oldest daughter. And this situation is exactly like that one was. And I know I'd only handle it all wrong, and screw it all up."

The doorbell rang, and Carly raised a brow, but got up, going to answer and managed a smile as Johnny and Emmaleigh stepped into the den, still damp from the rain, arguing over who really couldn't drive.

"You drive like a damn maniac woman." Johnny raged playfully as Emmaleigh pretended to pout and then said in a softer voice, sarcastically, "That hurt."

"It did not. But it's a fact. You cannot drive."

"No, you're the wildman with the heavy foot, mister."

"But I'm a guy.. You're.."

"So what I'm a girl.. Hello? Ever heard of Danica Patrick?"

Johnny grunted and leaned in, whispering in her ear, smirking as he muttered, "I told you this wouldn't be so bad, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but neither is going to a dentist or facing a firing squad, John.. What if my brothers and my baby sister hate me? Or worse, what if they expect me to be in their lives and I just can't because of my.."

His lips found her neck, his teeth grazed her and he chuckled into her ear as he felt her skin heating up, felt her almost melt sort of, in his arms. "What's the matter?"

"You did that on purpose. Payback's a bitch, ya know." Emmaleigh muttered as she cleared her throat and then said "It is okay I, I mean we came by..Right?"

Carly smiled and then gave a polite nod to Johnny, she suspected he had a lot to do with Emmaleigh taking her up on the offer to come over when she'd extended it earlier in the week. Maybe he wasn't actually a bad guy.

"No, it's fine.. actually, I'm glad you came by, your brothers are here, and Josslyn will be dropped off by her father any minute now." Carly said as the door opened behind Johnny and Emmaleigh, Jacks scowling at Johnny when he stepped in, and handed Josslyn off to Carly.

"Are you my sissy?" Josslyn asked as she took in the girl, smiled. She could tell the older girl was scared to death right now, she wondered why.

She also could tell that having Johnny with her, was helping her in some way, her sister seemed to be leaning on him a good bit. Maybe Johnny would finally be with someone who really liked him. And this way, Josslyn could keep seeing him too! The thought made her smile and she reached out quietly, hugged the older girls neck and went to her.

"Hey... Yeah, I am, Josslyn. My name's Emmaleigh."

"That a pretty name."

The room became noisy as her two brothers walked in, arguing over a game, as Emmaleigh smiled and then said sheepishly, "Err, hi? I wouldn't have been late, but.."

Johnny coughed. He knew exactly why they'd been late. And he didn't mind it, either. He was getting used to having her around, and truth be told, things looked like they just might, with any luck, be getting serious between the two of them. It'd all happened like a whirlwind, but if he thought about it, he wouldn't trade it for a second.

Carly caught the looks and the subtle touches they were giving one another, and she managed to keep her thoughts to herself. Because on the one hand, she liked that Johnny looked happy, and he was actually trying to encourage Emmaleigh to give her family here a chance, but on the other, he was a mobster, and he was in a very dangerous position in town.

And then there was their own personal history, they'd been together. But she knew if she said anything, Emmaleigh would not only take that as a sign that she was doing what she intended, and 'making her jealous' even if it weren't actually the case, but she'd also stop being around any of them, all together.

Johnny gently pinched Emmaleigh from behind as he whispered into her ear, "Let's go sit down. You look like you want to bolt out the door, doll."

Emmaleigh nodded as she thought over how happy the little girl looked when she'd seen her.. how it'd felt to hold her little sister, meet her brothers.

And how her own child would have been Josslyn's age, if she hadn't lost him or her. The one thing that nobody knew about her, not even Johnny, and lately, she'd been finding it harder and harder to not tell him everything about her. Which she didn't like, because it meant that he now had limitless ways to hurt her, should he ever choose to do so.

And being a man, she reckoned, one day, he'd get bored with her, and leave too. And that would hurt more than anything she could think of.

They'd all just sat back down at the table again, to eat, and were talking a little, when Michael asked, "So.. How did you meet Johnny?"

Emmaleigh had been about to answer, but Johnny spoke up, surprising her, telling Michael that he'd actually noticed her first, and they'd sort of had an argument about who was more drunk and then the bit about him carrying her to his car.

Josslyn clapped and asked, "Kinda like Prince Charming, sissy?"

Emmaleigh bit her lip, awkwardly, not sure what to say.. If she answered and it scared him off...

"Yeah. Kinda like that." Emmaleigh finally muttered as she took a bite of her breadstick, waiting on him to suddenly have a meeting to get to, or something, some way to escape.

Because the truth was out now, at least on that part, and there wasn't any way to take it back, redo that moment.

Johnny nearly choked on his own breadstick as he looked at her, noticed she wasn't looking up or at anyone when she answered, she kept her eyes trained intently on her plate. So he knew that she was basically admitting that he'd done what he set out to do, he'd gotten under her skin.

And he also knew that now, she expected him to hurt her, or walk away. Neither thing he planned on doing, intentionally. So, he slid his hand up her leg under the table, laughing to himself when she coughed, almost choking on her drink.

But he had to show her he was still there, he wanted her, somehow, right?

Or she'd get panicked and run. And that was the last thing he wanted her to do was panic and run.


	10. Chapter 10

HUSH HUSH

_So I snuck behind the red barn_  
_And I took myself a toke_  
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_  
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_  
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_  
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_  
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

* * *

The sounds of Aerosmith filtering from his penthouse apartment made him smile slightly to himself, and he peeked in, watched Emmaleigh dancing around as she attempted to vaccum. Johnny stepped into the large living room and pulled the plug on the vaccum as he called out with a smirk, "I got maids for this, ya know."

"Yeah? Well I don't do the whole maid thing. Don't trust them to get it clean enough. Besides, I was bored, you're letting me stay here, it's the least I can do." Emmaleigh pointed out as Johnny asked, "So, you listen to Aerosmith?"

"Occasionally, yes. Why?"

"Just didn't peg you for a rock fan, that's all." Johnny said as his arms slid around her waist, rested there, holding her against him as his lips trailed slowly down her neck and he smiled, breathing in the perfume she wore.

"And just why not?" Emmaleigh asked as Johnny shrugged.

"Because.." Johnny started as Emmaleigh turned around, ran her fingers through his hair and said with a teasing scowl, "you.. Shave, right now."

"How about no."

"How about shave, or I shave you." Emmaleigh said boldly, as Johnny raised a brow, then fluffed her hair, and said "Getting too used to you being here when I come home."

"And? That's a bad thing because?" Emmaleigh asked, as she trailed her hand through his hair, looked up at him, smiled.

"It's not, babe." Johnny said as he reached around her, where they now stood in his kitchen.

"Hey! It took me all freakin afternoon to make those for Jossy when she gets here." Emmaleigh pouted as Johnny said "Mmm... They're good."

"They're sugar cookies. I'm getting the hang of this cooking thing.. Slowly." Emmaleigh said as Johnny laughed and said through a mouth full of food, "Yeah, very slowly.. Remember havin to call the fire department on Monday?"

"Don't remind me.. Diego's never going to let me live it down, is he?"

"Probably not, babe." Johnny said as he hugged her against him, then said with a smirk, "But then again, hey.. Brooklyn can't cook either."

The sudden roar of the washing machine had Emmaleigh groaning, and Johnny trying not to double over in laughter as he asked, "So.. I'm guessing you did laundry too."

"Well, obviously, I tried to, babe." Emmaleigh said as she bit her full lower lip, looked up at him apologetically, until of course, he burst into laughter at her.

"What's so damn funny?" Emmaleigh asked as she tried to ignore the ringing of her cell phone. She normally didn't answer when Johnny came home, she liked being with him when he got home from work. They'd sort of settled into this routine lately, and Emmaleigh knew she shouldn't, but she was getting really comfortable with things as they were.

"Well, I come in from the shop, you're in here vaccuming, you keep trying to cook for me, you insist on sending the maids off and .. It's just cute, babe." Johnny said as his lips found her forehead and he tilted her chin up, studying her eyes intently for a moment, before he asked, "Something going on?"

"Not really..." Emmaleigh said as she shifted her feet, wondering exactly when she should give him her 'news', and how he'd take it, what would happen when she told him what she knew soon she'd have to tell him.

But before she could really think of a way to put it, so she didn't sound like she was expecting an answer from him that he might not want to give her, her cell phone rang again, and she looked at it, sighing, going into the next room, answering.

"What do you want, Carly?"

"We need to talk. Is now a good time?" her mother asked as Emmaleigh said quietly, "Not really, but you won't stop interrupting my night at home with John until I come over, so I'm on my way."

"Don't bring him with you. I want to talk to you, alone." Carly said as Emmaleigh raised a brow, started to tell her mother that whatever she had to say to her, she could also say to Johnny, but she didn't.

Instead, she turned, her head met Johnny's chest and he asked, "Something wrong, babe?"

"Nothing, babe. My mother wants me to come over, alone." Emmaleigh said as Johnny smiled then said casually, "So go."

"I don't really want to. The way I see it, anything she could possibly say to me, she could say with you there." Emmaleigh stubbornly insisted as Johnny nudged her towards the door, handed her his leather jacket and said "Go. You can always leave if you don't like what she's sayin, babe."

"Johnny, I don't like her doing this. I don't want there to be any secrets, ya know?"

"Yeah babe, but she's also your mother."

Emmaleigh gave him a kiss, and walked out the door, going down, getting into her car, and the entire drive to her mothers house, she wondered what was up, why her mom wanted her to come over, what she could possibly have to say to her that Johnny just couldn't hear.

Carly paced, her mind going back to the EPT she'd seen in Emmaleigh's purse. She bit her thumb, wondering if Emmaleigh had taken the test yet, and what the test said.. And then she found her mind going in a completely different direction, in which she had to watch her daughter and sons, her oldest child she'd only just found raising maybe her own family, behind bars.

She shouldn't have hired Sean to shoot Franco. It was stupid, and now she might lose a close friend because of it.

Nobody knew she'd hired him, but it was only a matter of time, now wasn't it? Anna would find out, Carly would be arrested.

The door bell rang, and Carly pulled her daughter into a hug and said "Come in."

"Are you okay?" Emmaleigh asked, looking at her with a raised brow, wondering what was up with her mother's theatrics. Then she remembered what'd happened that afternoon, she'd heard about it on the news, and figured that she must be upset about her friend Olivia being shot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I wanted to ask you if you're alright? I sort of saw something in your bag earlier and.." Carly trailed off. She wanted to get closure to their situation now more than ever, because Carly might not be a free woman much longer.. And Carly wanted to make things right before she got found out, her part in the shooting earlier.

It'd been an accident, but she'd caused it.

Emmaleigh groaned and then said "Carly, don't."

"Did you take it?"

"Yes, I did, actually.. And if you're going to give me yet another lecture, mother, about how wrong Johnny is for me.. Don't waste the breath." Emmaleigh said as she looked at her birth mother, hand on her hip.

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant, Carly. And I'm an adult, so it's not like you can stop me from keeping the baby, no matter what happens when I tell Johnny."

The news hit Carly like a ton of bricks, and she sat down, just staring at her daughter for a few moments. Then she took a deep breath and then said calmly, "I'm not going to tell you how dangerous his life is, because you wouldn't care. I can see how much you care about him, even if you don't.. But if you're thinking of hiding this, and leaving town, don't.. Things.. They might happen, and your family needs you.."

Emmaleigh puzzled over the bizarre remark, and then Carly took another deep breath and asked, "Do you want some pizza or something?"

"Not especially.. What'd you call me over for?"

"I want to set things right between us, Emmaleigh. I realized earlier just how short life is, and.." Carly trailed off, as Emmaleigh asked, "Why are you acting like you're up to something?"

"I'm not. I just don't like this rift between us. I spent over half my adult life looking for you, and when I finally was able to find you, or you find me, you hate me, and the damage has been done." Carly said as she bit her lip, looked at her oldest child, scooting closer to her on the couch. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, sensing as Emmaleigh's mother, something was bothering Emmaleigh right now.

"What if he walks away, Carly?"

"Well, if he walks away, you have me, your brothers, Josslyn.."

"Yes, but I'm just.. I'm.. What if I screw up my kid's life?"

Carly shook her head and said "You won't. So you're going to keep the baby?"

"That was never a question, Carly." Emmaleigh said to her mother calmly, as she bit her lip and then asked, "So.. How do I tell him?" before pacing again. In some ways, she was glad her mother called her out on what she was going through.. But in other ways, she had to wonder why exactly her mother had done it.

Back at the penthouse, Johnny looked around, sitting on the couch. He smirked as he realized she put up some pictures she'd taken of them together, framed on the wall. Raking his hand through his hair, he squeezed his eyes shut a moment, mentally sort of making sure this, with Emmaleigh weren't a dream or something.

The door to the penthouse opened, and he smiled to himself as he heard Emmaleigh calling him and he called back, "In the den, babe." with Emmaleigh walking in a few seconds later, curling up on the couch next to him as she leaned her head against him and said "Whatever she wanted, she's acting plain weird."

Johnny chuckled and kissing her forehead said "She's always up to something.. Surprised she's not on your case night and day, warning you off me."

"Yeah, well, it'd do her no good, I wouldn't listen." Emmaleigh said as she bit her lip, tried to will the words she knew she should say soon forward. But for now, the words to tell him what she needed to, just wouldn't come.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked again as Emmaleigh sighed and resting her eyes said "Yeah, just tired."

"You're tired a lot lately, babe.. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. Let's just go to bed, okay?" Emmaleigh said as she stood, pulled him off the couch.

As she drifted off to sleep in his arms, she tried to visualize her telling him, and everything working out as she hoped it would, not as she feared it would..


	11. Chapter 11

HUSH HUSH

_So I snuck behind the red barn_  
_And I took myself a toke_  
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_  
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_  
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_  
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_  
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

* * *

Emmaleigh was almost 90 percent certain that her birth mother was up to something.. And whatever it was, if the harsh words that her birth mother's ex husband had just spoken to her in the hallway at the Metro Court hotel were anything to go by.. Well, her birth mother was probably in over her head. The strawberry blonde currently sat in her office, door closed, her mind going over what she'd just overheard moments before, between her birth mother and her birth mother's ex husband, Sonny.

"What the hell did she do?" Emmaleigh muttered as she stopped herself, wondered why it was bugging her like it was. After all, she did go the extra mile to avoid most interaction with Carly. The things her birth mother said to her a few nights ago, when they'd had their own discussion about her being pregnant, and how she should tell Johnny, and not run like hell, just give him a chance to prove her wrong chose that moment to surface.

A bolt of nausea hit her, and she raced down the hallway to the bathroom, throwing up violently, as she grumbled and asked her stomach, the baby inside of it 'Hey.. Are you tryin to kill mommy, baby bear?' as she wiped her mouth and then stepped out into the hallway, only to find Lulu standing there. "Your mom said you were in here.. Morning sickness.. It never goes away, does it?"

"How'd you know?" Emmaleigh asked as she raked a hand through her long strawberry blonde hair, studied her new friend intently as Lulu gave a little laugh and said "For one thing.. You're almost out eating Maxie where Kung Pao chicken is concerned and another.. My mother in law, Olivia had a vision about you being pregnant.."

"Huh?"

"She sees things sometimes, and.. They normally come true." Lulu said as she sighed, checked her phone to see if Dante had any word on his mother's current condition, worried about Olivia.

"Was it bad? I mean not saying I believe in 'the sight' but.. I don't wanna take any chances either.." Emmaleigh said as she bit her lip, her voice trailed off as she saw her birth mother having another quiet and whispered discussion with Sean that also looked heated. "What do you make of that?" Emmaleigh asked Lulu who looked over, watched Carly and Sean arguing quietly, and shrugged as she said "Whatever it is.. She looks really, really upset."

"Somehow, I have this feeling, Lulu.. Whatever it is, she's in over her damn head.. She called me the other night, right? She was talking all cryptically, as if she were pretty sure something bad was about to happen.. And I'm gonna find out what she's up to, for my little sister's sake, for my younger brother's sakes. I swear to God, if she's done something stupid and .." Emmaleigh said as Lulu looked at her and asked, "You care about her, just admit it."

" I have mixed emotions about my birth mother." Emmaleigh said carefully as she added, "I'm not sure whether I want to get to know her, or I want to keep a very safe distance.. But, sadly, at the end of the day, she is my mother and she is family, whether I wind up liking that fact, or not. And if she needs me.."

Lulu nodded and then said "So.. You are pregnant.. You told Johnny, right?" as she studied her new friend who's expression told her everything she needed to know and Lulu groaned then said "You have to tell him, Emmaleigh."

"What if he then tells me he doesn't want to be tied down? Nobody realizes this, but he's the only guy I've really ever let this close to me before and I'm not anxious to get my heart ripped out."

"You have to trust someone, Emmaleigh." Lulu said as they sat in her office, looking at one another. Finally, Emmaleigh asked, "Yeah.. I know that.. But how the hell do I tell him? I mean we haven't even discussed whether we're together, let alone the number of kids we're going to have.."

"Ahh, so you do wanna settle down with him." Lulu teased, earning her a glare from Emmaleigh who said quietly, "Yeah. But I'm afraid that he just doesn't want the same things."

"He does.. believe it or not, he's happier right now, than he's been in a very long time. He hasn't had a really good life." Lulu said as Emmaleigh nodded and said "I know." before twisting the cap off her bottled water, and taking a sip then asking, "Is Dante any closer to finding out who shot his mom?"

"The PCPD seem to think that it was a hitman and Olivia was shot by mistake.. They're looking for someone who might have hired a hitman to take out Franco."

"Haul my birth mother's ex down.. He seems like that kinda guy." Emmaleigh blurted as she remembered their argument earlier that she'd witnessed, unseen by both of them. Her mother was up to something, and for some reason it was really nagging at Emmaleigh. This had her conflicted.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah, that one.. She's got so damn many that I don't bother learning names." Emmaleigh said with a laugh as Lulu smiled and then asked, "So.. Are you gonna tell Johnny?"

"Yeah.. I just have to figure out how."

"Just tell him, Emmaleigh, jesus, it's not that hard." Lulu persisted as Emmaleigh sighed and said "It shouldn't be, but.." as she raked her hand through her hair and then bit her lower lip.

Lulu and her mother were right. She needed to tell him. If she didn't, she'd wind up losing him for sure in the long run.. So she texted him and waited.. She'd told him that they needed to talk later.

Her eyes darted to the clock and she groaned.. 4:00.. In 30 more minutes, she'd find out if she and Johnny were going to work out or not. Her stomach was twisted in knots and she was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life..

Lulu had left not too long before and as she walked out of the hotel from talking to Emmaleigh, her own phone went off, and she realized Johnny texted her, asking if she might know what was wrong with Emmaleigh because Emmaleigh told him that she was talking to Lulu when he offered to call her so they could talk then, his being anxious, not wanting to prolong the inevitable, or at least what he feared was about to happen.

She smiled to herself and then said "Just trust me.. What she wants to talk to you is not as bad as you're sitting there torturing yourself over, Johnny. But I'm going to let her tell you for herself."

Johnny texted Emmaleigh back and then asked, "Any hints as to what you want to talk about?" and waited for her to answer.

When she finally did, he read the message, raising a brow. Okay, so Lulu said it wasn't bad, and she was his oldest friend,she wouldn't lie to him.. He just had this nervous tense feeling when Emmaleigh texted back, "Something you might not want to hear or be part of."

It just sounded so cryptic, really.


	12. Chapter 12

HUSH HUSH

_So I snuck behind the red barn_  
_And I took myself a toke_  
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_  
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_  
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_  
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_  
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

* * *

The entire drive home, he'd been dreading this, but he'd sort of resigned himself to facing up to the fact that when he got to his penthouse, Emmaleigh just might not be there anymore. So, he was understandably surprised when he heard music coming from inside, and then when he got into the penthouse, and closer to the kitchen, he over heard Morgan, Michael and Emmaleigh all frantically discussing something in heated whispers.

"I'm telling both of you, he's not gonna want this. We've never discussed how serious we are even, let alone having kids." Emmaleigh told her brothers as Michael looked down at his shorter older sister, in concern before saying, "Look.. All Morgan and I are telling you, is that either way it goes, it's better if you tell him, than letting him think you just wanted to leave or you want it over or something, sis. And if he doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life, then you have me, you have Morgan.. You can move out of here, move in with us. I know you'd die before you lived with mom.."

"She's not an option if this goes badly." Emmaleigh said firmly but gently to her brothers who both nodded. Then she asked them something that'd been concerning her lately. "Have either of you noticed her acting weird around Sonny, hell around everyone in general lately? I mean weirder than the norm?"

"Yeah, and I'm worried about her. I have this bad feeling it has something to do with that attempt to shoot Franco at the Metro Court." Michael said as Morgan nodded in agreement then said firmly, "Let's jet, Mike.. He's here." with a blatant disapproving look in the direction of his older sister's mobster boyfriend on their way out. Michael stopped and then said quietly, when Emmaleigh was out of earshot, "Whatever she says, Johnny.. Don't freak out in front of her. Do whatever you have to, but do not freak out in front of her. She's already freaking out enough, and in her current condition, thats the last thing she needs."

Johnny raised a brow at the advice then walked into the den, slipping his arms around Emmaleigh from behind as he asked, "So.. What do you wanna tell me, babe?"

Emmaleigh bit her lip and for a few moments, she stammered and stuttered, stumbled through it, as Johnny watched her, torn between amusement and curiousity.

"Sit." he muttered, pulling her down into his lap, turning her to face him.

"Can't think with you being all sexy, Johnny." Emmaleigh muttered as Johnny tried not to laugh and then asked, "Okay, gonna try this again.. What'd you have to tell me? You freaked me out with that text message."

"It's something that I didn't think would ever happen, and I wasn't sure if I even wanted it to at first, but.. I mean we haven't even talked about this, what we are to each other.." Emmaleigh muttered as Johnny looked at her, waiting patiently before asking, "And?"

"I'm pregnant, Johnny.." Emmaleigh muttered as Johnny blinked, stared at her for a few moments, letting it sink in. On the one hand, he was relieved, and on the other, he was fucking petrified.

He'd never had a good dad, how the hell was he supposed to even be a good dad? Could he be a father and continue to run the 'family business'? A business that he'd never honestly wanted in the first place?

He bit his lip and Emmaleigh went to stand, sighing as she muttered, "I can see you need time to think.. I'm gonna go catch up to Mike and Morgan.. I'll stay there or something.." intending on just leaving, letting him think and probably finding a million different ways to walk away from her, just as everyone else in her life had.

Instead, he walked up behind her and kissing her shoulders said "Hey, babe, sit down, would ya? Damn. Look, we haven't really talked about this, and I know we should've, but.. doesn't mean I think it's all together a bad thing, ya know?"

Emmaleigh blinked and then asked, "Wait, huh?"

Johnny stifled a laugh, not used to the shock, and then raked his hand through his hair.. It was almost like in the back of his mind, he could sort of hear his own mother, Claudia, whom he'd been raised to believe was his sister, telling him to go for it.

And if he thought about it, he sort of wanted to, he was just freaking out right now.

He poured himself a glass of Scotch, took a huge sip and then said "Wow.."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just.. You definitely surprised me, babe.. On my way home, this is defintely not what I figured I'd hear."

Emmaleigh tried to read his facial expression to see if he were good excited or bad, but she couldn't really tell. He sat down beside her again, for a while neither of them spoke as he put his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"Did you go to the hospital too or.."

Emmaleigh nodded as she bit her lip and then smiling said "Here. Kinda scared me at first, I mean the baby looks like a pea..."

Johnny laughed a little but looked at the grainy black and white sonogram scan, smiling a little, kissing the top of her forehead. "He does, doesn't he?"

"You mean, she."

"Which ever." Johnny said as the shock began to wear off, leaving his mind racing with a million different questions.. Could he do this and trust himself not to make a mistake and lose either of them? Could he and Emmaleigh last, considering the way they'd sort of just thrown themselves together, rushed headfirst into this and sort of just assimilated as time went by, for lack of a better term?

And then there was his lifestyle.. The mob.. The danger..

Oddly enough, he kept hearing her, his mother, Claudia, nagging him in the back of his mind. Maybe that in itself was some kind of sign, because his late mother had been really, really overprotective. Even when he hadn't understood things, and he'd thought she was merely his sister.

"You okay, Emmaleigh?"

"Regretting the s'mores and grilled cheese." Emmaleigh said sheepishly as she stood, tore down the hallway, Johnny standing, walking into the bathroom behind her.

He was going to try this, maybe he wouldn't screw it up too badly.

He held her hair out of the way and then said "Explain to me again why you were eating s'mores and grilled cheese?"

"Because, I just was, damn it." Emmaleigh answered as she finished being sick and brushed her teeth. Then they just stood there and stared at one another for a while before Johnny said quietly, "C'mon. Let's go get something to eat."

He still wasn't sure if he could do this, but he was feeling happy as well as the confusion and overall panic he felt..


End file.
